vaabenbroedrefandomcom_da-20200213-history
Begivenheder mellem sæsonerne
Begivenheder fra Sæson 1 til Sæson 2 (5. november 2011 til 22. december 2026) 2011-2026: Sabbattens overtagelse af Grænselandet i Østeuropa bliver cementeret. De fem nye byer, Prag , Beograd , Bratislava , Budapest og Sofia er en slags Klondike for risikovillige Sabbat-vampyrer, som søger hurtige karrierer og/eller er på flugt fra noget. Byerne fyldes med flokke, hovedsageligt af unge vampyrer og er en spektakulær arena for anvendt Sabbat-politik. 2012-2026: Ruslands økonomi stabiliserer sig og begynder at vokse (hurtigt) i takt med at den kinesiske nabos økonomi vokser. De to nationer får et meget godt øje til hinanden og udgør nu et meget reelt militært alternativ til USA. Historikerne himler op, politikerne ruller med øjnene og griner af de fjollede humanister. 2012-2026:Det arabiske forår sker, world of darkness style, altså som det skete, bare med ondere diktatorer, mere skruppelløse oprørere, flere ubehagelige våben og (endnu) flere (endnu) mere sindssyge snigskytter i byzonerne. Oprøret er, som de fleste andre større dødelige “initiativer” opstået på dødelig foranledning uden direkte vampyrmedvirken. Ikke desto mindre involverer det mange fraktioner på forvirrende og uoverskuelig vis, men den almindelige tolkning er en form for opgør mellem Assamite-, Setite-, Ravnos- og Sabbat-interesser i regionen. Senest spreder oprøret sig til Irak og Iran, hvor det dog hurtigt bliver slået ned. I Iran bliver det nedkæmpet af det ultra-fundamentalistiske præstestyre (nu med flere specialstyrker) i Irak ved vestlig indgriben (“Democracy - you’re doing it wrong!”). I forhold til det virkelige oprør er kampene meget mere langtrukne og kræver mange flere ofre. De bliver i virkeligheden ikke så meget afviklet som de bliver en del af den heksekedel, der er mellemøst-konflikter og står stadig på. 2014-2016: Pander-bevægelsen skifter officielt medlemsskab til Anarkerne. De slår sig ned i i Anarkernes hovedstæder i Europa: Stockholm, Dublin, Lissabon og Porto. Joseph og Jeremiah Pander slår sig ned i Stockholm , hvor Joseph Pander erstatter Johansson som Baron indenfor det første år. 2014: Serbien bliver en del af EU på trods af kun at leve op til få af EU’s krav til medlemslande og aldrig have udtrykt ønske om medlemsskab. 2017: Marijuana og kokain afkriminaliseres i Mellemamerika og på De Karibiske Øer. De politiske spændinger med USA eskalerer og resten af verden ser til med tilbageholdt åndedræt. Krigen udebliver, men det overspændte forhold er fortsat en realitet. 2020: Der foregår en række mystiske mord i London af hvad medierne og politiet formoder er en Jack the Ripper-copycat. Prostituerede findes myrdet med forskellige organer fjernet og gerningsstederne har anti-semitiske Frimurercitater skrevet i blod og aske på væggene. Efter 13 ofre ser dagens lys over 2 år stopper mordene. Sagen er endnu ikke opklaret. 2022: Rusland udsender en storstilet ekspedition til Sibirien, som skal undersøge polarkappen som en del af Ruslands erklærede program om at tilbagevise global opvarmning som menneskabt. Hele ekspeditionen (ca. 50 mand) forsvinder sporløst fra den ene dag til den anden. Redningsholdene finder ingen tegn på dem. 2023-2026: Den irakiske by Hillah bliver særligt hårdt ramt af den korte irakiske borgerkrig, da der spreder sig rygter om at landets ledere er flygtet dertil. Spontane gadekampe af hidtil usete proportioner stikker helt af og efterlader byen afbrændt, ødelagt og næsten komplet affolket. Meget få personer overlever disse kampene og beretningerne er usammenhængende. Der er symptomer på kemisk krigsførelse. 2024-2026: USA forsøger at udvide deres missilskjold i Lapland. Et modvilligt Norge brokker sig massivt, men projektet godkendes alligevel til stor forundring for mange. Byggeriet igangsættes, men afbrydes efter knap et år pga. sabotage og “uvenlige klimaforhold”. 2026: En række malkavians går i frenzy over hele kloden. På grund af klanens ry og generelle adfærd går dette ubemærket hen for mange vampyrer, og ingen af de store sekter eller fraktioner undersøger yderligere. Begivenheder fra Sæson 2 til Sæson 3 (1. april 2029 til 13. august 2032) Globale begivenheder: Generelt 2029-2031: Månerytter rider rundt i Grænselandet og indrullerer en række unge flokke under sig. Razin de Volga udnævner sig til Ductus de Ducti. Foråret 2030: Rusland og Kinas ellers gode forhold bryder sammen. Grænserne lukkes og landene er på randen af åben krig. Vinteren 2030: Joseph Pander allierer officielt de svenske anarker med Kamarillaen. De er stadigvæk principielt uafhængige. Sommeren 2030: Rygter begynder at svirre om en forandring i Klan Assamites forbandelse. Det bekræftes i løbet af efteråret at Hus Tremeres trolddom er blevet hævet til stor forvirring for både ophavsmændene, Sabbatten og Klan Assamite. Adskillige medlemmer af Klan Assamite giver pludseligt udtryk for ønske om at forlade Alamut til fordel for Kamarillaen. Mest prominent slutter al-Ashrad , en meget mægtig Assamite troldmand, sig til Kamarillaen. Årsagen er ikke bredt kendt. Vinteren 2030: Klavia Mostovoi benådes af Oradea-ligaen og vender tilbage til Oradeas Kastel. Foråret 2031: Massive storme dræber titusinder i Kairo og hylder byen i flere ugers mørke. Sommeren 2031: Der svirrer rygter om et forsøgt attentat på Ordenshus Tremere i København . Eftersigende skulle en eller flere Assamite-lejemordere have trængt ind og forsøgt at myrde regenten, Saklas. Attentatet mislykkedes. Efteråret 2031: Efter et massivt skænderi på Justikarrådet om et ukendt emne, bekendtgør Klan Gangrels Justikar, Xaviar , at han forlader Kamarillaen og tager sin klan med sig. Der hersker forvirring i en periode, hvor adskillige gangrels udvandrer fra Kamarillen, fortrinsvis til Anarkerne eller til en uafhængig tilværelse. Klanens medlem af Indercirklen, Milov Petrenkov , træder i karakter for første gang siden Kamarillaens stiftelse og prædiker ro og orden. Mange gangrels bliver i Kamarillaen på grund af dette og hun indtræder som en art konstitueret Justikar. Vinteren 2031: Fyrsten af Glasgow, Miriam McKenzie (som er Gangrel), forlader Kamarillaen og udråber sig i stedet til Baron af Glasgow, som bliver hjemsted for mange Gangrel-flygtninge. Vinteret 2031: Der træffes endelig beslutning om at lade Klan Assamite indtræde officielt i Kamarillaen. Tidligere arkon Abdul-Basir al-Ameen udnævnes til Justikar og varetager sin post fra Søborg Slot i København. Foråret 2032: Med støtte fra sine nyindlemmede Assamites, indleder Kamarillaen et storstilet angreb på Prag og Bratislava, som hurtigt falder. Kamarillaen sætter sig tungt på de to byer, som især huser mange af de nye Assamites og adskillige fremmedgjorte Gangrels, som ikke er hoppet (helt) af. Begivenheder på flokniveau Foråret 2031: Der går rygter om at Oradealigaen har taget kontakt Ordo Obscura for at rekvirere kopier af Skriget og Babels Fald . Vinteren 2030: Johnny Walker rapporterer at der har været en kortvarig, men massiv astral tilstedeværelse i Tusindårstemplet . Det lugter af et forsøg udefra på at kommunikere med Prometheus . Om det lykkedes er uvist. Kategori:Overblik